Office Troubles
by Dark Angel Leo
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto make deal at the office. The question is can Sasuke survive it? And what bout the rest of the company? They're in danger too... Rated M for Manly man on man action. AU


**I'm on a writing kick. wooo.**

**Summary: **Sasuke is the CEO of the great and powerful Uchiha company, however, he has a bit of a temper problem. He and his Dobe make a deal, but can the rest of the office survive this little deal? Seems doubtful...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Rated M: **Because I wrote it. You know there's going to be hot man-man sex going on in this fic.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Well if you want another chapter I guess... I prioritize based on the opinions of the people (well the screaming fangirls really ;).

* * *

**Office Troubles**

Naruto smile mischievously as his Teme.

"What are you planning Dobe?" Sasuke frowned glancing up from the massive amounts of paperwork that covered his desk.

"Nothing Mr. Boss Sir. I swear." Naruto said in a way that clearly stated that he was most definitely up to something.

"Naruto, I don't have time for your shenanigans." Sasuke stated flatly, but the ever cheerful blond was not perturbed in the least.

"That's not true," Naruto proclaimed with a faux pout, "the truth is that you llllluuurvvv my shenanigans Saucy-Boo."

Sasuke's eyes darted to Naruto, pure black rage boiling from within their fathomless depths. Outraged that any creature- any human that Sasuke had so mercifully allowed to be graced with the joy of his presence would dare- DARE! Call him such a horribly demeaning title as Saucy-Boo…

Naruto giggled raising Sasuke's temper into an even greater fury. His fury was so great that Sakura, Sasuke's recently hired secretary, looked on in alarm, wondering how the blonde did not melt from such a fury. How did he not prostrate himself at the feet of the raven-haired boy? The others in the office also agreed that Sasuke was assuredly the most frightening person in all of Uchiha Industries. When Sasuke turned his rage on them they would do all the things that Sakura thought Naruto should be doing, but not Naruto. Naruto had Sasuke wrapped around his finger, he was an expert at both riling the boss up and then turning right around and calming him down. Sometimes, when things were especially bad Kiba or Ino would secretly call Naruto to drop in for a surprise visit. That meant that even though Naruto didn't work there he was an all too familiar sight in the newly refurbished office building. Sasuke may have anger issues….just maybe.

Sakura put a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder, intending to subtly convince the blonde that he was endangering his own life by messing with such a dangerous predator, but the instant her hand made contact Sasuke's killer gaze switched to land on her.

"What are you doing Pepto Bismol?" the younger Uchiha brother hissed, murder in his eyes.

"I was going to suggest that perhaps it would be best if Naruto left since you're so angry and all…."

The rest of the office flinched and shook their heads at the pink-haired girl's blunder. It was common knowledge that no one. _No One _was permitted to lay hands on the raven's sunshine. Poor rookie didn't even stand a chance….

"Don't touch. Mine." The growl caused Sakura to snatch her hand away as though burned.

"I'm sorry Sir…"

Naruto's laugh rang like bells across the office. Naruto strode forward, pressing a small peck on Sasuke's lips, "Calm down Sasuke, she didn't mean any harm. No need to be reduced to the inability to produce full sentences now ya' hear?"

To Sakura's full amazement Sasuke's glare transformed magically (because surely it must've been magic) into perhaps the cutest pout she'd ever seen.

"Somebody should've told her. Whose job was it to teach her the ropes? Whoever it is should be fired. Rule number one is don't touch my Dobe." Naruto chuckled at his mopey lover and wrapped the pouting CEO in his arms, "Saucy-Boo it's alright. It's not her fault that she didn't know." Sasuke rage flared once more:

"Call me that again Naruto and I swear to God-"

Naruto's face split into an earsplitting grin, "What was that Saucy-Boo?" Naruto retorted smartly and Sasuke's gaze darkened in a different kind of manner.

Leaning close so that no one else would hear, Sasuke whispered the consequences of what would occur should Naruto dare become a repeat offender in terms of that particular pet name. Naruto's face flushed.

"Not a full week…" the blonde's voice trailed off, "You wouldn't really do that would you Sasuke? Would you?" Naruto's voice trembled.

"An entire week Uzimaki."

"You Teme…" Naruto's voice trailed off and he pulled away from the raven, now was his turn to pout.

Sakura was unsure of how to handle this situation. Deciding that this was simply not her business she attempted to slowly back out of the room without either of the men noticing. Her ringing phone ruined all chances of that.

The Pokémon theme drew the attention of everyone to her, and Sasuke's look promised an assuredly agonizing death.

"Sir I can explain…"

"Answer it Pepto, and if it isn't God or someone equally important I'm going to have your ass on a platter for not having the decency to keep your phone on vibrate like the rest of the office."

"OH don't be silly Saucy, you're not licensed for that kind of surgery." Naruto laughed good naturedly.

"A week Uzimaki."

"Nope. Not a week, I dropped the Boo so it's not the same term of endearment." Naruto grinned.

The look Sasuke leveled onto the blonde at that moment was pure gold. "Fine then, two weeks for being a smartass."

Sakura fled the room while the raven was distracted.

"That's not fair TEME! I didn't call you Saucy-Boo! You have no right to do that!"

"Three."

The door slammed shut and Naruto locked it behind the fleeing rosette. Then turning to face Sasuke, he placed his hands defiantly on his hips.

"We're going to settle this right now. There's no way I'm going to be uke for a full three weeks! You're too rough my ass wouldn't survive!"

"Shut up Dobe, you're too loud the workers outside can still hear you." Sasuke retorted and Naruto's face turned scarlet.

"I will not shut up! This is a serious matter! It was a term of endearment why the heck does that mean I have to bottom! That's not a fair punishment! Actually I shouldn't be punished at all Sau-" Naruto paused at the look on Sasuke's face, "That name wasn't even insulting!"

"Because I said so." Sasuke said simply.

"Then I just won't have sex with you for the next three weeks then," Naruto huffed and glared as the Uchiha chuckled at his defiance.

"You can't go three weeks without sex Dobe." Sasuke challenged (secretly hoping that the blonde would back down and not even try).

"Really? You're right Sasuke there's no way I could survive not having my ass fucked so hard that all the guys at work tease me because I can't walk straight."

"The sarcasm is great within this one," Sasuke laughed derisively.

Naruto's eyes filled with fire, and as he stalked angrily towards the Uchiha, Sasuke wondered briefly if the blonde was actually going to punch him. He needn't have worried though, because as soon as Naruto was close enough he grabbed the raven and kissed him fiercely. Sasuke responded immediately, internally fist pumping that he was right about the Dobe being unable to go three weeks without sex. Hell that was almost a month! Three weeks without sex would…well it wouldn't be as fun as three weeks with sex that's for sure!

Naruto's hand sneaked to the belt holding up the perfectly tailored trousers that hugged Sasuke's hips. Sasuke's victorious grin could only be maintained so long as Naruto unhooked the belt and unzipped the pants.

Then the blonde's hand slip up to caress his lover's abs, pushing him back against the desk before sliding his hand lower to grasp Sasuke's quickly growing erection.

"Who's being sarcastic?" Naruto purred, "I really am addicted to you Teme. A whole three weeks without being able to hold this in my mouth? Sounds like pure torture." The blonde was rubbing in earnest now, and Sasuke's breath was coming in cute short little huffs, his head falling back limply. "What would I do for three whole weeks without you? I mean sex with you is amazing, the feel of your cock. You're like velvet wrapped steel Teme. Absolutely mouthwatering too."

"Naru..." Sasuke's voice trailed off in a moan. Sasuke's mind was growing hazy, his eyes drifted shut, lost in the sensation of the hand that was moving with earnestness now. "Soooo good…"

Sasuke could feel himself coming close to that edge. That point were coherent thought was not a factor. So close…so close….

Naruto's hand stopped and Sasuke's eyes popped open.

Naruto wiped his hand down Sasuke's suit, "Pretty wet there eh' Teme? Seems like you were about to cum. Hmmm, to bad we're not having sex for three weeks or else I could really help you with that." Naruto's singsong voice was full of victory as he grabbed his coat and unlocked the door. He then cheerfully waved goodbye, "Whelp, see you tonight Teme, hopefully you won't have that little….problem by then," Naruto's eyes scanned Sasuke's aching erection with mock concern, "Anyways I have a feeling it's going to be a loooong three weeks." With that the cerulean eyed boy opened the door and left, shutting it with a soft click behind him.

Kiba and the other office workers cautiously peeked out from behind their desks to see if the blonde still lived after daring to yell at the boss. "Are you okay?" he asked the blonde whose cheer must've been a façade to hide his pain from whatever terrible punishment the raven had delivered. After Naruto had finished yelling the office had been surprisingly silent and all the workers minds had been filled with images of the tyrant ravishing the poor blonde. Sakura had wept tears at having so selfishly leaving Naruto to face the tyrant on his own, and Ino had tried to comfort her in vain. The whole office had reeled with fear for the blonde, and yet he had emerged smiling, and even walking without a limp.

"Oh thank God!" Sakura cried, wanting to hug the blonde in relief but not daring to in case Mr. Uchiha's Uzimaki senses could detect it.

Naruto looked at the office, all the workers faces awash with relief and threw his head back and laughed and the whole office was on edge, "Oh God he's been driven insane!" Choji blanched.

"What a bother." Shikamaru frowned, "Who'll protect us from Uchiha now?"

Which of course sent Naruto into a fresh round of hysterics, "Don't worry guys everything's fine," he managed to say when at last his laughter died down.

Walking to the elevator he pressed the down button and cheerfully waved goodbye.

"Although," he added thoughtfully as the doors dinged open, "You might want to tread cautiously for the next few weeks. Sasuke's going to be a little….. frustrated." Stepping onto the elevator the doors clicked shut with all eyes watching as the blonde left the vicinity.

To say they were confused was a major understatement, but as Sasuke roared at Sakura over a bit of incorrectly file paperwork they wondered if the blonde had just doomed them all.

"I'll start planning the funerals," Shino stated humorously.

"What a bother." Shikamaru sighed.

"Do I have to go in there?" Sakura's voice was fearful, she was reconsidering her hasty acceptance of a position at Uchiha Incorporated.

"Seppuku might be a less painful way to die." Choji suggested helpfully.

"SAKURA! YOU PINK HAIRED WINCH GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sakura flinched, "Naruto's doomed us all hasn't he?"

Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and the rest of the workers all nodded solemnly.

"Our savior has forsaken us." Kiba sighed dramatically, and again the others nodded. They all shoved Sakura towards Sasuke's office, "Go lamb, it's time to face the slaughter." Kiba continued.

"Someone come with me," she pleaded, "don't make me face him alone."

The office stared at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Go in there?! That's suicide Sakura darling. You're on your own." Choji and Ino nodded vigorously at Ino's statement.

"Ain't that the truth…" Shikamaru muttered…

"SAKURAAAAAAA!" Sakura and the others flinched. They could practically hear the blood vessels popping inside Mr. Uchiha.

"Go before he explodes," Ino suggested somberly, "You'll only make it worse for the rest of us."

"Coming Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura called back. It was going to be an agonizing few weeks.

The Mr. Uchiha in question sat fuming behind his desk, sitting very stiffly as though he were in a great deal of discomfort. He stared at the calendar on the wall as though it had murdered Sasuke's puppy. It was going to be a _very _long three weeks indeed.

* * *

**"The day I get a beta is the day you rejoice. Until then. You be my beta and message me mistakes."**

**-Dark Angel Leo**


End file.
